


Belief

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Off-screen BAMF!Stiles, Spark!Stiles, aww my lil beebee, ugh I'm sterek trash send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does a little magic, and he knows the words by heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Stiles could still hear Deaton’s voice in his head. It had been years since the man trained him to be the Hale Pack Emissary, but each and every time he went to BAMF out with some Mountain Ash or some other supernatural tool, he heard the enigmatic whisper piercing his ears. Almost as if, that too, is part of the spellwork.

_“It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish.”_

He used his own voice to say the next part, just a reiteration of words, but he felt the power thrumming beneath his fingertips.

“Force of will,” he says it out loud, not even caring if something or someone nearby happened to hear him; It’s all but over now.

Then the last phrase, the twelve words that ignite his spark.

“If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it.”


End file.
